It Led Me to You
by elffyschoice
Summary: Holly always knows what to do or say. When it comes to Gail Peck though, sometimes actions speak louder than words.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting.

That's all they could do for minutes, maybe hours.

Gail held fast to Holly's hand, the only thing keeping the tears at bay. Every once in a while, Holly's hand would lightly squeeze her hand, offering a little bit of comfort.

After Andy had gone in to visit Sam, Gail felt her shoulders drop in faux relief and the exhaustion that had been held off all day finally crept into her body. Sensing the change in her, Holly cautiously hugged Gail to her and looked over at Steve in question.

"M'sleepy", Gail murmured against Holly's neck.

"Do you want to go home?" Holly asked as she took a small step back to look at Gail.

"No." Gail answered but shifted somewhat nervously in Holly's arms.

"Ok?" Holly replied with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"No." Gail said again but this time tugged Holly closer to her. The brunette couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Leave it to Gail to be slightly petulant but not admit that she just needed to be held a little bit longer.

Before Holly could reply, Steve walked over and gave Gail a small pat.

"Hey Gail, why don't you let Holly take you home? We'll call if there's an update here."

Gail only nodded, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Ok, let's go sleepy." Holly said with a slight smile at Steve as she steered Gail towards the exit. Once they made it to her car, Holly tucked Gail into the passenger seat and got in too.

"Want to tell me how to get to your house?" Holly asked. Gail finally opened her eyes and took a look at Holly.

"Don't want to go home." Gail replied but her eyes were bright. It was a look Holly was starting to recognize on the blonde, one that spoke volumes. With a teasing smile, Holly made the drive to her house.

When they arrived, Gail suddenly perked up.

"Nice place." Gail said, somewhat teasingly but Holly heard the hint of truth in her voice.

"It does the job." Holly shot back as they got out of the car and walked into Holly's sleek elevator.

"I bet you say that to all the girls", Gail quipped. When all Holly did was grin at her, Gail felt her stomach twist in displeasure. Of course, Holly brought other women here, just look at Holly. She was smart, beautiful, and a genuinely good person. If Gail had been enraptured by her charm, then any other woman who wasn't as cautious as Gail would have been much easier to convince.

Holly noticed Gail's narrowed eyes and could only grin wider. She knew that Gail had expected some sort of witty reply that she could counter after but saying nothing was almost worse for Gail. It allowed the blonde to make up scenarios in her head, ones that Holly was perfectly fine to let play out just for a little bit longer for her own amusement.

Finally, the elevator reached her floor and Holly opened the door to her apartment.

"After you," Holly's smooth voice wafted over to Gail. Not to be outdone, Gail quirked an eyebrow and went inside. Her eyes widened in surprise when she took in the smokey modern interior. Smooth neutral walls, the plushiest couch in the world, and books stacked in an organized manner on any available surface. Yes, this was Holly in a nutshell.

"I knew you were a nerd but this is a little much even for you." Gail said as she looked around the living area.

"Come on," Holly said and tugged on Gail's arm. They made it to a heavy wooden door that Holly pushed open. "This is the spare room. I'll get you something to change into." Holly made her way to her master bedroom and dug through her dresser to get some sweats for Gail.

"Hey." Holly whirled around and saw Gail standing in her room, jacket and belt off. As tired as she looked, Holly felt her temperature rise as she looked at Gail in her police uniform. This was Gail at her finest, in her blue uniform, standing tall even if she wasn't in the line of duty.

"Um, hey," Holly replied after her initial stunned silence had passed, "I have some sweats for you." Holly held them out to Gail.

"Thanks," Gail said as she took them but didn't step back from Holly. "for letting me stay here."

"Oh, it's fine. Did you need me to show you where the washroom is?" Holly asked because she really couldn't think of anything else to say with Gail standing so close.

"Holly…" Gail almost whined. She wasn't used to this. With guys it was easy, there was no second-guessing, no need to ask for attention or even physical contact. But here she was, trying to get Holly to understand what she needed, the same way she always did. Why was this time different?

Holly smiled, her lip quirking when she realized what Gail wanted. She slowly plucked the clothes out of Gail's hands and placed them on her bed. Then she took a step towards the blonde and held her close. Gail reciprocated but tugged at Holly's shirt to get her attention. Holly titled her head and flicked her eyes to Gail's. They were darkening and finally, Holly did what she'd been wanting to do for the past day, she took charge and kissed Gail. It wasn't tentative at all. This kiss was everything Holly had wanted since she'd first laid eyes on the fiery policewoman. Not only was their chemistry growing with every passing day but Gail was truly someone who wasn't meant to be dominated or controlled and Holly loved that about her. She was daring Gail to kiss her back, battle with her lips and she did.

Gail gripped at the small of Holly's back as Holly pried her lips open. It wasn't supposed to feel this good, this burning in her stomach that was taking over her whole body. This kiss was making her lose her mind and they were still fully clothed. Finally, Holly pulled back for air but almost changed her mind when Gail groaned at the loss of contact. Holly brushed Gail's hair away from her neck before tilting her head slightly and going back for another kiss. This time it was harder, more insistent. Holly guided Gail to her bed, and the blonde didn't stop when the backs of her knees hit the edge of the elegant bed that was just so…Holly.

Gail's eyes fluttered open when she realized what she was doing and who she was with. This was it, the moment where she took a serious leap of faith. Slowly, she pulled away and looked up at Holly whose eyes were clouded over. Gail swallowed hard.

"I - Holly," Gail started. The brunette smiled softly and stroked Gail's hair.

"It's OK, I think you need some rest. Come on, you can take my bed, I'll take the guest room." Holly took a step back but Gail grabbed her wrist.

"I want to…but I don't know how."

"Don't worry, I'll be here. Every step of the way. Just sleep now."

Gail took a deep breath. "Will you, could you…stay. Please?"

"Of course." Holly said gently and passed Gail the clothes for her to change into. Gail looked mildly shocked, not sure she could change in front of Holly or even more nerve-wracking, have Holly change in front of her. Gail wasn't ready to admit that she'd maybe thought of what Holly looked like without her lab coat…or other clothes on but to have the chance right in front of her? She took a shaky breath to calm her nerves.

"Hey," Holly said and titled Gail's head up, "I'm going to put a kettle on. Just join me when you're ready." With that, Holly walked out of the room and Gail quickly changed. The sweats were perfectly comfy and smelled just like Holly.

Despite everything that had happened up until this point, Gail felt mildly guilty that she was exactly where she wanted to be. As she looked over at Holly who was busy putting tea into two mugs, Gail rolled her eyes at those actions. Of course Holly would have tea and of course she would make some for Gail without even asking her. Holly just knew that Gail needed the comfort, both from her and from the feeling of warmth and support.

"I'm ready." Gail said as she stepped into the kitchen in her borrowed clothes. Holly smiled softly and held out a mug. Gail took it in one hand and grabbed Holly's hand in the other as she pulled them over to the couch.

"Comfy?" Holly asked.

"There's a lot less fleece here than I thought." Gail quipped. Holly laughed loudly.

"Sorry to disappoint. I hate convention."

"You would."

"Be happy about that. It led me to you." Holly said knowing she was taking a risk with that little confession. Gail tried to keep the smile off her face but she wasn't going to let Holly get the last word in. Not this time, not when it meant too much for her to put all her insecurities behind her. Looking into Holly's eyes, Gail gave her a light kiss before replying with two simple words.

"I am."

This time, Gail meant it.


	2. I'd Live to Love You

Holly was screwed.

After she had dropped Gail off at her place that morning, she had not been able to focus on her work at all.

Cadavers, right there in front of her. This was the type of work Holly lived for, solving the mystery, putting the puzzle together. However, now she had an even more complex puzzle to solve, that of Gail Peck.

After they'd finished their tea last night, Holly had led Gail to bed and they had naturally fit together. As soon as Holly had settled, Gail tucked herself into the crook of her neck and had fallen asleep. Holly though, oh poor Holly. She was stuck between staring at Gail and knowing she needed to sleep. Their kisses were playing on repeat in her mind.

God she had wanted it. And Gail with her flushed lips and perfect porcelain skin right in front of her...well what was a forensic pathologist to do?

She had somehow managed to control herself, instead of, you know, tearing Gail's uniform off. Still, it was perfect and Gail had stayed tucked into her, all night, or at least until Steve had called with an update.

They had pulled apart and gotten dressed, Gail had refused to take off Holly's shirt she had slept in though. She had a spare uniform at the station anyway, or at least that's what the blonde officer told Holly when the brunette had asked about it. Of course Gail never could win with Holly and the delighted smirk on the pathologist's face caused Gail to avert her eyes for a second.

"What?" Gail had asked, with more bite in her question than she had intended.

"Nothing but…" Holly drawled as she made a show of looking around her bedroom, "I don't have a backpack to let you borrow too."

"Oh shut up." Gail grit out as she marched out of the room as Holly chuckled behind her.

The trip to Gail's house was surprisingly short. Holly contained the impulse to hold Gail's hand and the policewoman got lost in her own worries that had somehow disappeared last night in Holly's arms. Every once in a while, Gail would look at Holly's profile and notice as she bit on her lip at red lights and smiled as young children tried to dart across the streets as they tugged on their parents arms. Most importantly, however, was when Holly would meet her eyes and her left side of her lip would quirk up in that way that made Gail's stomach flip.

Once they arrived at the house, Gail prepared herself to get out of the car.

"Well, thanks for the ride."

"You're welcome. See you at work?" Holly asked even though she knew that the chances of their paths crossing weren't very high. Nature of the beast and all that.

Instead of replying, Gail quickly pressed a hard kiss to Holly's lips that caught her off guard and if the smirking blue eyes in front of her belied anything, that had been the intention.

No one bested Gail Peck, not even Holly.

So that's where Holly was, in her lab, trying to figure out if the body in front of her had died of natural causes or if the slight bruising had been caused by something more lascivious.

"Hey, Hol. Good to have you back," a voice called out across the lab. Holly looked up and noticed a fellow pathologist grinning at her from the doorway.

"Can't keep me away from this place." Holly quipped back.

"Yea, we know. But no one was more surprised than I was when you weren't here yesterday. Everything good?" Holly stood up, glad for the distraction, and took her glasses off as a smile broke across her face.

"Everything's great."

"Uh oh, I know that look."

"What look?"

"Things go well with Tara?" Holly nearly tripped over herself. Shoot, she'd never followed up on that. Turning to her co-worker and long-time friend, Erica, Holly went for an explanation that didn't involve, Gail, one of the best night's of her life, or the shootings.

"Well, she was nice…" Holly started.

"You met someone." Erica interrupted with a smarmy grin on her face. "Wow Hols, that was fast."

"It's not like that."

"What's her name?" Erica asked as she poked Holly's stomach. Holly swatted her away but Erica was relentless.

"I don't want to jinx it." Holly replied as she tried to avert the question. If Gail wasn't ready to admit anything, Holly wasn't going to do the reveal on her behalf.

"Come on, you always tell me." Erica pouted. By that point, Holly had fully turned around and grabbed Erica's hand but then the other one started up.

"Stop it!" Holly shrieked as Erica hit her ticklish ribs.

"Tell me!" Erica insisted nearly wrestling with Holly at this point to get a confession, even if it had to be by exploiting her friend's weakness.

"Hope I'm not interrupting." An icy voice cut across the girlish giggles that had filled the lab only a moment ago. Holly looked up and grinned.

"Gail. Hi." The brunette said, her legs already moving towards Gail before she even realized what she was doing. Unfortunately for Erica, Holly forgot to drop her arm and the startled fellow pathologist was nearly dragged over to Gail as well.

"Woah, jeez Hols." Erica said as she yanked her arm out of Holly's grip. "Hi, I'm Erica."

"I brought evidence." Gail bit out, completely ignoring Erica.

"Oh, cool. Well, guess I'll get started in a bit then." Holly said and she took the sealed packages from Gail. Taking in the tension, Erica's eyes widened in realization and she waved a little to say good-bye.

"See you later Holly-cakes!" Erica sing-songed as she practically skipped out of the lab.

"Sorry, she's a little…" Holly said and waved off Erica's somewhat strange behavior.

"Yea, whatever. Guess all you nerds are a little off." Gail said as she glanced around the room as she desperately tried to put on an air of nonchalance.

"Hey," Holly said and gently coaxed Gail to look at her, "Are you OK?"

"Fine."

"Stop it."

"What?"

"Are you jealous?" Holly said grinning. She knew that look on Gail. The burning blue eyes, the practical snarl on her lips, the slight blush creeping up her cheeks. Holly's heart clenched in happiness. Gail might not be ready to say it out loud but Holly was fluent in Gail's mannerisms and this time, she was sure she was right when Gail's left eye twitched at her question.

As for Gail, she was mortified that she'd allowed Holly to read her so easily. This morning in the car was…well it was something. Gail had kissed Holly again. It wasn't a confession but for Gail, it felt like the world.

After a bust that morning, Chris had made a move to pick up the evidence bags but Gail had practically launched herself at them and made some garbled excuse to bring them to the lab herself. Correction - Holly's lab.

"I'm just making sure we're all doing our jobs." Gail said, because anything else would have been weak and no matter how much she wanted to fall back into a wonderful world of Holly, a part of her wouldn't fall so easily. Because really, that's what this was. Gail was falling and so far, Holly had caught her, every time. Even now, with Holly's perfect smile and her vanilla scent surrounding them, Gail knew that her jealousy was completely unfounded but she wouldn't be a Peck if she caved so easily.

"OK, I'll just get started then." Holly said and made a move to grab a new set of gloves out of the box on her desk.

"Great. Guess I'll be going." Gail said with a tight smile and she turned to leave making sure to reign in the jealousy and disappointment before she exited the lab.

"Hey, Gail." Holly called out and Gail made a show of rolling her eyes as she pivoted around.

"Yes, Holly?"

Two quick steps, that's all it took. Then softness, and, pure bliss.

Holly tugged Gail closer by her belt loops and smiled into their kiss. Gail's resolve broke and she slipped her hands into Holly's luxuriously soft locks. Her mind got hazy and just as Gail was ready to lean in even further, Holly pulled away.

"It's only you Gail," Holly said quietly but firmly, "It's only ever been you."

And really, what could Gail Peck say to that?


	3. Your Lips Rescued Me

Labs were never the friendliest of places. Sterile and cold out of necessity, it was still a place where Holly felt happy and somewhat at peace. Despite the whirlwind of emotions over the past few weeks, Holly knew that in this place, she could still hold onto her last shred of sanity and possibly think of something other than Gail Peck.

It would be so easy to stereotype this and say it was a need to change someone but Holly knew better. This wasn't about changing Gail or even changing herself to fit the expectations of another person. No, this-whatever it was- had started out with Gail's initial snark and high walls but Holly hadn't flinched in the least. If anything, Holly had been inadvertently charmed by the blonde. It wasn't like Holly wanted to fight with Gail, no this was beyond that. This was a meeting of equals and if they were this fiery with only words and darkening eyes, Holly could only imagine how that would translate into...other areas.

"Get to work Hols." Erica said seriously. As much as she supported her friend, right now they had a double homicide on their hands and their work was the catalyst on whether this would be a murder charge or manslaughter.

"Right. Sorry. Just...thinking."

"Psh. I know what you were thinking. And judging by that blush on your face, you think any harder and your brain is going to melt out of your ears." Erica replied which only caused the normally composed Holly to blush even harder.

"Alright, I'm going." Holly said and waved Erica off. As much as she wanted to daydream about a specific gorgeous blonde officer, Holly's responsible side won out. Work had to come first. Lives depended on it.

At least until after her shift ended.

If there was one thing Gail Peck prided herself on, it was her dedication to her job. She was a good cop, and she knew it. Excellence on the job was a Peck family trait and despite her begrudging acceptance of it, Gail knew that that focus was the only thing keeping her mind on the job today.

As Chris drove on their regular patrol, Gail kept an eye out for any suspicious activity. Of course, her mind was full of thoughts from noticing small changes in behavior of the people they drove past, to what they were wearing, to- a tall brunette. Holly? No, of course not. Holly was at work, and Gail knew that because she had texted Holly just before she'd left the station.

Fighting the desire to wrench her hands through her perfect ponytail, Gail finally acquiesced to her thoughts and let the brunette take over, front and center. Labels aside, Gail reveled in the idea that Holly was as equally invested in their, friendship? Relationship? It was more than nothing but less than something definable. Holly with all her smiles and quirked eyebrows and kissable lips, and unwavering support. It was everything about her. Gail, who had grown up being fiercely independent, was suddenly offered with selfless support. But that wasn't the shocking part. Not really. No, the shock was that Gail wanted it. Craved it really.

And sex? Well, that was Gail's specialty. She knew she was good, her former partners had told her so. Gail smiled to herself at that little confirmation.

But back to Holly...and all these feelings.

Confusion. No, it wasn't that. Gail was nothing if not determined in her own sense of self and Holly, well she was like her own version of vanilla ice cream drizzled in chocolate sauce. Of course, now Gail had that image in her mind. Holly...and ice cream.

"Having fun Peck?" Chris asked with a smirk on his face.

Gail's slight blush quickly blossomed across her face and neck. Even her piercing glare at Chris wasn't enough to stop him from laughing. Loudly. Gail had been caught and she'd never been a very good liar.

"I hate you," was all Gail was able to grouse out as she refocused on the task at hand. Nothing like a 12-hour shift to get your mind off cute forensic pathologists with a penchant for wearing v-neck shirts with teasing necklines.

Dammit.

* * *

It was hours later, maybe 10, maybe 12. Gail didn't really care. All she knew was that she was tired and after chasing a would-be drug dealer through an alley, and the subsequent tussle that ensued to get him in cuffs, Gail just wanted a shower and some sleep. And possibly some cuddles from a certain brunette but she wasn't ready to ask for them. Sure she could throw out a "need some comfort from the whole shooter ordeal" plea but Gail knew that Holly would see right through that. Just her luck that she'd be interested in someone with such a scientific and deductive mind.

Wednesday night, Gail's Friday and honestly, it could not have come any sooner. The blonde slowly slumped into her desk chair and groaned at the paperwork she still had to do before she could go home.

"Penny tonight?" Chris asked even though he was already getting up to put his jacket on.

"Sure", Gail answered. The shower could wait. Drinking after a day like today, could not.

As Chris, Gail, and Traci made their way to the Penny, they all took in the somber fact that Dov still wasn't ready to leave the hospital, to leave Chloe. Oliver had been released but was on mandatory bed rest but Chloe was still in intensive care. They managed to grab a table and ordered their first round of drinks but it became clear that none of them wanted to be there. It just felt wrong when their friends were still hurting, when they were still hurting too.

"Would you guys hate it if I left? I'm just not feeling it tonight," Traci was the first to say. Chris just gave her a sad smile and shook his head no. Gail looked over at her friend and realized that there was only one place that she wanted to be and The Penny just wasn't it.

"Can you drop me off somewhere?" Gail asked quietly. Traci nodded not even having to ask. They all needed comfort and if this was Gail's way then Traci was all for it. The three friends left the bar and Traci dropped off Chris first and then asked Gail how to get to Holly's place. To her credit, Traci didn't bat an eyelash when Gail looked at her in shock.

"Just tell me where she lives Peck," was all Traci said and Gail revealed the address like it was a closely guarded secret and in a way it was. This admittance was part of something bigger but Gail slowly began to realize that the more people knew, the easier she felt. Holly wasn't the type to stay hidden and Gail respected their friendship too much to treat her in such a way. She'd made that mistake already and she was determined not to do it again.

"Thanks Traci," Gail said as the detective began the trip over to Holly's apartment.

* * *

*Knock Knock*

Holly groaned out loud from her couch. She'd only gotten home 30 minutes prior and was ready to just pass out. The knocking continued but was lighter this time, almost like it was giving up. Somehow Holly found the strength to stand and shook her head tiredly as she made it to the door.

"Gail."

"I'm sorry it's so late. I just…I wanted to lay eyes on you," Gail said tiredly but the responding smile on Holly's face was enough to convince her that she'd said the right thing. Holly stepped back and motioned for the blonde to enter.

"What're you doing here so late? Is- is everything, or everyone OK?" Holly worried out loud.

"Oliver was released today. No change for Chloe or Sam." Gail responded as she sunk into the couch and closed her eyes.

"Can I get you anything?" Holly asked gently. Gail's face relaxed almost immediately as she settled into her spot.

"Just stay with me. Please." Gail said and her eyes fluttered open on the last words. Holly nodded and took her glasses off as she sat next to Gail. Gently, the brunette gathered Gail into her arms and held her close. Gail allowed herself to sink into Holly's embrace. This was definitely the place she wanted, needed to be.

After what felt like hours, Holly shifted and raised Gail's chin to look her in the eye.

"As much as I want you to stay, I think we both need to get some sleep." Holly said quietly. She was definitely leaving the ball in Gail's court.

Gail took a deep breath and stood up. Looking down at Holly who had a slightly vulnerable look on her face, the blonde reached out and grasped Holly's hand. Gently, Gail led Holly to her bedroom and pushed open the door. Maybe it was a little presumptuous of her to do this, and she knew this wasn't what Holly meant when she said they needed sleep but Gail was tired of the chase, just tired of burying her feelings. For right now, she needed Holly to understand what she was understanding. That falling wasn't an option because it had already happened. Gail just needed Holly to promise not to let her go.

Holly went to her closet and pulled out a few things, gave them to Gail and then watched the blonde make her way into her master bathroom. Holly quickly changed too and sat down on her bed as she waited for Gail to finish. It was funny, even things like spare toothbrushes were a silent agreement between them. Gail knew where to find what she needed just like Holly knew she needed her.

They eventually switched places and Gail settled into Holly's bed. She'd had a mild moment of introspection when she was trying to figure out if Holly had a side of the bed. How had they slept last time? Honestly, Gail had been so tired that she didn't remember anything except being tucked into Holly's side.

Speak of the devil-

Holly quietly closed the door of the washroom behind her and made her way over to the bed.

"Come on, let's get some shut eye." Holly said as she lifted the covers. Gail nodded and got in and settled against the soft pillows as Holly turned off the lights. This evening had turned out much differently than she'd thought it would but as she turned her head to look at Gail only to find her looking right back, Holly knew that her weariness was worth this. Almost anything was worth this.

Slowly, Gail turned her body and instead of taking her rightful place on Holly's shoulder, the blonde tipped her head higher.

"I need to kiss you," was all Gail said and Holly swallowed hard but nodded softly.

So this is where Holly found herself. On her back, on her bed, with a beautiful blonde lying next to her indulging in an exchange of soft, slow kisses.

Holly opened her eyes, just to make sure this was real. They quickly fluttered shut when Gail nipped at her bottom lip and Holly felt it all the way to the tips of her toes.

"Wow." Holly mumbled.

"Hmm?" Gail said as she lifted her head, eyes clouded over. God, that just wasn't fair. How was Holly supposed to take it slow with Gail looking like that?

Holly ran her lips up and down Gail's neck as the blonde sunk into her. Gail struggled to open her eyes but then, _oh wow_, Holly touched that one spot behind her ear and Gail gasped. Loudly.

And Holly, ever the scientist, did it again, for research. Gail's hands clenched, one hand fisting on Holly's shoulder as she tried to control herself.

Panting. That's all Holly heard and if she had a modicum of restraint left, she would have considered stopping but not now. Not when she had Gail fisting her shirt, and looking about two seconds away from losing all her self-control.

_1. 2. 3._ Holly dipped her lips one more time and nibbled that same spot, just a touch harder.

"Fuck." Gail gasped out. And that was it. Dam broken.

Two hands. Gripping. Pulling. Disrobing.

Holly sat up and pulled Gail's shirt off. Two seconds later, hers was off as well. Slowly, Holly wrapped one hand around Gail's waist and kissed her deeper. Her other hand slowly crept up Gail's torso and grazed the bottom of Gail's breast. The blonde pulled away in surprise but her eyes spoke the truth that Holly needed. Gail wanted this just as much as she did.

Looking deeply into Gail's eyes, Holly gently palmed Gail and the blonde felt it. Everywhere.

Gail gasped again but clutched Holly tighter to her. No more hiding, no more games. Gail let Holly take control and as she was gently lowered onto the bed with Holly's warm eyes looking into hers, Gail felt her heart clench in her chest and spoke the words that she'd never been able to say to anyone ever before in such a short amount of time.

"I trust you."


	4. Sink Into Me

Self assurance is a funny thing.

For years, it was the one constant in Gail Peck's life. Well, that and her mother's regard for all things ruled and regulated. Mothers aside, Gail knew who she was and what she stood for, through and through. She was a police officer. A model citizen. A friend, a daughter, and a sister.

Labels worked for a reason and Gail was content to keep them, as long as they fit.

But now…how things had changed.

It was almost laughable really how easily Holly had swooped in with her field kit, glasses, and dopey rain boots and just left Gail in a confused muddle. Gail's composure morphed into jello, a somewhat undefinable state of being.

Two days ago she'd woken up, asleep on her front with Holly practically lying on top of her. Gail had a brief chortle when she thought of how Holly always had the need to top but that was quickly replaced with a shiver as she remembered exactly how good the brunette was at topping. To be fair though, Holly wasn't bad at anything, in or outside the bedroom.

"Stop thinking so loudly." Holly had mumbled from behind her. Gail turned her head slightly in surprise. How long had she been awake?

"Um, good morning?"

"Try afternoon. It's past noon." Holly said sleepily but still refused to budge from her spot atop Gail.

"WHAT! I'm going to be late!" Gail shot out of bed and Holly was launched up into the air before flopping back onto the mattress, her long locks cascading around her.

"So much for your bedside manner." Holly chuckled but the smile was short-lived. This moment, right now, was probably the hardest moment of her life. Harder than when she had to present her thesis to get her PHD, harder than when she came out to her family, and even harder still then it was to resist the initial pull to Gail, whom she thought was straight.

"I can't be late Holly. I'm covering for Dov. He's still in the hospital with Chloe." Gail said, completely oblivious as Holly pulled the sheet up around her in an almost protective manner.

"Right. Sorry. I'll drive you."

"Great, thanks." Gail rushed out as she ran into the bathroom and tried to make herself presentable and not so obvious that she'd probably just had the best sex of her life.

Oh.

Peaking around the corner of the bathroom door, Gail felt guilt build up inside her as she took in Holly's subdued demeanor. That usual glow that followed the brunette had dimmed and Gail swallowed her pride, took a deep breath, and stepped back into the bedroom.

"I'm sorry."

Holly's head shot up in surprise but she didn't falter. She needed to hear this as much as Gail needed to say it.

"For?"

"Holly I- it wasn't a mistake. Please don't think I'm going to take it back. But, I just need to time to sort it out all out." Gail said and felt about two seconds from passing out as she confessed her muddled feelings and her insecurities. Holly may have been naked but Gail was the one who felt exposed.

"Hey," Holly said and she walked over and tipped Gail's chin up so their eyes could meet, "It's fine. I can wait. This is worth it. _You _are worth it."

* * *

Despite that minor hiccup, Gail and Holly had managed to get through the next two days with ease. The teasing texts were still there, the nicknames and softened barbs were still exchanged.

And the kisses?

They were better than ever before.

After two straight days without seeing each other, Gail finally made it down to Holly's lab with some actual evidence that needed processing.

"Hey." Gail said softly as she leaned against the doorframe to Holly's lab. The brunette looked up and smiled as her eyes ran over the blonde.

"Hey. Presents?" Holly asked as she motioned for Gail to come to her side of the lab as she pealed off her gloves.

"I hope you're talking about me and not whatever creepy crawlies are all over these."

"Always." Holly replied as she put the packages down, pealed off her gloves, and brushed away some of Gail's loose hair.

A beat - and then - _home_.

It always started this way. Gentle kisses. Sometimes they were just meant to say hello, other times good-bye. But these kisses, these were Gail's favorite. These were kisses that spoke of unvoiced feelings, the kind that you can just sink into. Despite Holly's penchant for intellectual jargon and Gail's cutting replies to the rest of humanity, this was their common meeting ground. Lips and tongues involved but only in silent agreement for each other. Only each other.

When Holly pulled back from her lengthy greeting, Gail blinked lazily, her mind clouded and smile crossing her face before she could even help it.

"I like how we say 'Hello'", Gail mumbled, her lips still tingling.

"Don't say I never gave you nuthin'." Holly quipped with a smile. Gail could only roll her eyes because despite their amorous exchanges, it was these little teasing battles that still kept things light between them. Their relationship had started with an exchange of barbs and now that they were - well this- Gail wasn't about to mess with a good thing.

"So what're we doing later?" Gail asked as she propped herself up on Holly's desk. The brunette poked at Gail's hip to get her to get off the report she'd been working on for the last three hours.

"I have to finish this." Holly said and pointed at the looming pile of work on her desk. Gail pouted and refused to move. Holly tried to fight the grin that was forming on her lips. If there was ever a word used to describe Gail Peck, adorable would not be it. Pretenses aside though, it was the only word going through Holly's mind as the gorgeous blonde continued to pout and even huff in frustration when all Holly did was grin at her.

"Ugh, what? Stop smiling at me. I'm mad at you." Gail said and even crossed her arms for good measure.

"Well, I could be convinced otherwise. If you had something I wanted." Holly answered as she got up from her chair and went back to her examination table where some bloody clothes had been lain out.

Gail continued to stew but her eyes darkened as she watched Holly bend over in just the right way. Flashes from the other night began to creep into her mind.

Softness. Holly was so soft. And smooth. Except her stomach, that was flat and hard. Gail knew this because she had spent nearly an hour paying homage to it as she contemplated how someone who spent so much time in a lab could have abs like that.

"Got something to say there Peck?" Holly said without even looking up from her work but the devious smile on her face spoke volumes.

"Nope. Just going to go somewhere where my talents, are respected." Gail said and jumped off the desk with a flourish and made her way out of the lab. If she was going to be stuck with salacious thoughts of Holly in her lab coat and nothing else, then she'd be damned if Holly wasn't stuck with her own share of distracting memories too.

The ensuing groan from behind her only served to make Gail smile.

Two could play at this game.

* * *

After a somewhat boring patrol, Gail had decided to hit the gun range, if for nothing else than to work off her frustrations over her lousy day. First Holly working her up and not following through, and then no action on patrol, Gail needed something to take the edge off.

As she loaded a clip, Gail snorted to herself. There once was a time when this was therapeutic to an extent. But now with Holly, there was only one cathartic release she wanted to experience and it involved some sort of hard surface and a tall brunette at her mercy.

"Slow down Peck. We still need some ammo left over for everyone else too." Chris said as he took in his friend's rigid stance and her rapid fire dismissal of three consecutive clips.

"Shut it, Diaz. I'm busy." Gail responded as she unloaded yet another round into her target that was beyond mangled at this point.

"Want to talk about it?" Chris responded as he ignored Gail's icy tone.

"No, I don't want to talk about it."

"Trouble with the Mrs?" Chris asked and internally high-fived himself when he noticed Gail clench her teeth. Bingo.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gail said indifferently but at least she'd put the gun down.

"OK, but Gail?" Chris said as the blonde checked her weapon back into its holster.

"Yeah?"

"Just go for it. You've never let anything get in your way before, don't start now." Chris said gently.

Gail said nothing but the slight nod she gave Chris was all the thanks he needed.

* * *

It's weird what a relationship can do to someone's mind. Gail prided herself on her forethought, her emotional control was nothing if not impeccable. This, however, was beyond her realm of scope. Never in her life had Gail been confronted with this.

"Why can't we just go out to dinner like normal people?" Gail whined as Holly began to chop up vegetables for a stir fry in her fancy kitchen.

"Because I'm not made of money." Holly responded easily. Gail rolled her eyes. This apartment proved otherwise.

"Tell that to your couch."

"I'm not sure if I should be offended that you don't want to eat my cooking, or happy that you want to show me off." Holly said and watched as Gail's eyes nearly popped out of her head. She silently cursed herself for causing Gail to fear their evolving relationship. Gail though, ever the survivalist, flipped the tables on the brunette.

"I'd rather eat something else."

Point, Peck.

"Well, I'm all for new experiences," Holly responded as she abandoned her kitchen and put her arms around Gail's waist.

"And here I thought you were going to show me your culinary prowess." Gail replied in an amused tone. Clearly she wasn't the only one with a one-track mind these days.

"I want to show you the world Gail."

"I swear, if you start singing that song from Aladdin-" Gail was cut off when Holly threw her head back and laughed. Gail felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment. Well, there went her tightly-guarded Disney secret. God, what was it about Holly that just made her so...open.

"You can stop now." Gail said dryly as Holly continued to stifle her giggles.

"I'm sorry, you're just so cute." Holly said as she smiled softly at Gail.

Damn that look and damn Holly for knowing just how to use it.

"Take it back." It was the only response that Gail could come up with in that moment.

"It's not a bad thing, you know," Holly said as she slowly approached Gail and slid her hands around her hips. Gail stood her ground but she could feel Holly's warmth radiating towards her. "I like seeing you like this." Holly continued but in a lower register, slowly stroking Gail's hipbones, something that she'd discovered reduced the blonde to mush. The other night had been full of discoveries in the science of Gail Peck and Holly had filed away every moan, every gasp, and every groan for future use. Luckily for her, the appropriate moment had presented itself a lot faster than she'd anticipated.

Before Holly's thoughts could continue, Gail's sharp intake of breath brought her back to the present moment where she had a delicious looking Gail Peck in her arms.

"You're not playing fair." Gail managed to get out as Holly's strokes became harder, more insistent.

"I'm not playing at all." Holly let out, slightly astonished at her own quick admission. Gail's eyes flew open once the words registered in her lust-addled mind.

"Is it supposed to feel this way?" Gail asked, trembling slightly.

"I don't know," Holly responded as she bent her lips to reach Gail's ear. "But, you make me feel."

Gail swallowed. Hard. She just knew her eyes were blown at this point, wide with want just like Holly's were right now. This was intimacy, real and true intimacy. They were straddling the line between love and desire and Gail wanted to fall into both.

"M-me too." Gail managed to stutter out. Having Holly hovering around her ear was all sorts of distracting.

"Yea?" Holly asked as she once again kissed Gail's spot behind her ear. "Like right here?"

"Yes", Gail gasped out.

"And here?" Holly continued to her collarbone.

"Fuck, yes."

"And here?" Holly asked boldly as she slid her hand into Gail's trousers. Her fingers met silky, slick heat.

"Oh my god." Gail grabbed onto Holly's shirt for support. Her harsh breathes were the only sound in the room as Holly continued her slow exploration.

"I want you to feel what I feel Gail." Holly whispered against the blonde's lips as she finally dipped into Gail, fully.

Deep. Slow. Tender.

It was the only thing Gail could feel and it was building slowly in her stomach, that burning, aching need.

"Don't stop."

"Never."

Gail clenched her eyes and her whole body convulsed. Shaking. She was shaking with the powerful aftershocks. Slowly, Holly removed her hand but kept Gail in her embrace.

Finally, Holly broke their peaceful world with two poignant words.

"And here?" Holly asked as she slowly moved her right hand over Gail's heart. Gail fought the urge to say no, to deny her feelings. It would be so easy with anyone else but no, not Holly. This was real, whatever it was. So she did the only thing she could do in that moment.

Gail Peck sealed it with a kiss.


End file.
